


Do Your Duty, and Rest Satisfied

by within_a_dream



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubcon Due to Eagerness to Please, Dubious Consent, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Kamet sets out to placate Costis. Costis thinks Kamet has gone too far
Relationships: Kamet/Costis Ormentiedes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Do Your Duty, and Rest Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisgivingTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisgivingTree/gifts).



> Thanks to telm_393 for betaing!
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with canon, Kamet has been rescued (somewhat unwillingly) from slavery by Costis (who he thinks of as 'the Attolian'), and they're on the run to Costis's home country where they'll be safe from their pursuers

The Attolian was furious with me. It was risky to talk with him, but even riskier to let him sleep. I shuddered to think what he would do to me in the morning. He’d been kind thus far, but I’d also never kneed him in the balls before today, and I was certain he wouldn’t stop to listen to my explanation of how he’d nearly inadvertently betrayed us. He was different from Nahuseresh in many ways, but I prided myself on my ability to placate my master. I was less certain than I would have liked of what would placate the Attolian, but I had to trust myself.

He was already lying down when I reached where he’d made camp, sleeping or pretending to. I tapped him on the shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t lash out at me for disturbing his rest. When he rolled over, eyes clear and curious, I knew I hadn’t woken him at all, that he’d been lying silently and pretending to sleep only to avoid me. Without a word, I leaned in and kissed him.

The Attolian kissed back. Being accused of presumption for initiating was always a worry, but he didn’t seem the type to take what he wanted. His kiss was softer than I’d expected. Nahuseresh had always kissed like he was setting out to conquer me, but the Attolian let me take the lead and then moved with me, a careful dance. He only moved to sit up, and he didn’t even pull me with him, just waited for me to follow. It wasn’t until I moved my hand to his hip that he framed my face with his own hand, large and calloused. Most men who’d had me had seen it as a means to an end, but the Attolian seemed to enjoy the kissing. I was out of practice, but I could make do, and in any case he seemed content to lead.

If I hadn’t slipped a hand into his trousers, I think we might have kissed all night. He was less unpleasant than my master, certainly, but I did want to sleep at some point. The Attolian moaned into my mouth even though I'd barely gotten a hand onto him. This would be easy. I looked up at him through my lashes and then slid to the ground, the rock cold through my tunic, tugging his trousers down to his knees.

I was ready for him to force his way into my mouth. Men usually did, and I was well-practiced at taking the length of someone without gagging, no matter the force with which they fucked me. (Unless, of course, they wanted me gagging, which some did, and I was well-practiced at telling their desires as well.) But the Attolian stayed stock-still as I worked his cock into my mouth, only stirring to spread his legs to accommodate me and, later, to gently caress my hair. He didn’t move even as I swallowed him down to the root. As proud as I might have been of my skills in this arena, his cock was larger than I’d had in some time, and I was grateful for the gentleness at first. But after a while, it put me on edge. He would get rough soon enough, they all did, and I’d be even less prepared for it after his careful, hesitant movements.

He never grew rough. This close to him, with my movements slow, I found myself focusing on his skin. His abdomen was pale, none of the golden tan colored his face and limbs, but a spray of freckles spread between his hipbones. I found myself longing to kiss them. I didn’t. He wouldn’t like that. Men wanted my mouth on their cock, not their abdomen. I wanted the Attolian to enjoy this, to find me as indispensable as Nahuseresh had, and despite the ache in my joints and the stiffness of my jaw, I took pride in every moan the Attolian let out and every time he forgot himself enough to touch me.

When he spent, he stroked the back of my neck with his thumb, and I found myself leaning into his touch. It wouldn’t do to grow used to gentleness, but I couldn’t help but relish it. I wanted to earn more caresses, make him lose himself in pleasure.

I swallowed and sat back on my heels, waiting to be dismissed. Instead, the Attolian pulled me up to him and kissed me again.

“What do you want?” he asked.

The question paralyzed me. It didn’t matter what I wanted. Once I’d gotten him off, he was meant to dismiss me until the next time he wanted me. My confusion must have showed on my face, because the Attolian jerked away from me with a look of betrayal.

“Kamet, you did want this?”

There he was again, not understanding the rules. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to face the disappointment in his eyes. “It was an apology.”

“I don’t want you to...to do any of this as an apology!” He was shouting, and I flinched away. I saw him move his hand close to mine, not quite touching me. “I didn’t mean to shout. Listen, I’m not your master. I only want you to kiss me when you want to.”

I didn’t know what it felt like to want like that. I’d crushed any trace of desire out of myself long ago. It didn’t serve a slave well to want people.

I remembered the spray of freckles, and in a rush of honesty that appalls me to this day, I said, “I’m not sure what I want.” I reached my hand out for his.

He squeezed it. “I’ll be here when you decide.”

He slept with his back facing me that night, and I wanted more than anything to reach out and touch him. I didn’t, of course. It wouldn’t do to be presumptuous.


End file.
